Marry Me
by xSteleAliniax
Summary: A short and sweet Nalu one-shot! Lemon.


**Nalu Scene: Marry Me**

 **By: xSteleAliniax**

Lucy was humming to herself as she wiped down the counter. She had just finished making a stew, which was now simmering on the stove. She was lost in thought, not paying attention to anything around her, so she jumped when she suddenly felt strong hands on her waist. Fiery lips pressed against her neck, and hips rocked against hers suggestively.

"Natsu..." Ehe couldn't help the moan that surfaced just from his touch. She tilted her head back and leaned into him, allowing his lips to explore more territory. One of his hands slid around to her bare stomach and pulled her flush against him, while the other dipped low, teasing the edge of her skirt. She moaned again and shivered.

He continued trailing blazing kisses on her neck, her jawline, her cheek. He pressed a delicate kiss to her closed eyelid, then her nose, the corner of her mouth, which was parted eagerly. Finally he tilted her head to face him pressed his lips hard against hers. Lucy reached up a hand and held the side of his face tenderly, though that was about the only tender thing that was going on at that moment.

As Natsu kissed her with such urgent passion, his hand dipped into her skirt, her underwear... His fingers tickled the edge of her clit, eliciting a low moan from deep within her. He plunged two fingers inside of her, immediately finding her G spot.

"Ah," she broke the kiss, gritting her teeth together. Her hips rocked involuntarily against his as he worked his magic fingers. "Mmm..."

"I can't stop thinking about you..." Natsu breathed into her neck. His breath sent a shiver down her spine. "That day... It was perfect." He worked his fingers faster, while his other hand slid up to caress her breast. That day… Was he referring to the first time? When he had pledged his life to her on his knees? That fire...

"Geez..." She writhed at both his touch and the memory, simultaneously moaning and gasping for breath. All these sensations... They were torturous to her body. "Don't stop." She commanded in a shaky whisper.

"Mmm." He kissed her neck again from behind, and then sucked at the skin there.

"Oh, God..." She couldn't take much more of this. "Natsu-"

His actions all stopped at once, leaving her body cold and yearning.

"Ah... Natsu..." She whined, pushing her hips into his.

Natsu's breath was fiery hot against the back of her neck, ragged and heavy. His fingers slid out of her skirt, and then gently pushed it down. The fabric fell the rest of the way down her slender legs, and she stepped out of it. He pushed his own pants down as well and kicked them off. They slid across the floor a few feet away.

He pulled the shirt he'd been wearing over his head, and then slid off Lucy's. Her breasts perked up immediately in the chilly air, and she bit her lip to keep another moan from escaping. He pressed his naked body up against her back, kissing the soft skin of her neck and shoulders.

"Natsu," she moaned again. "Please." A whispered plea. Too long… It had been too long since that day. Her body cried out for his in ways she never expected.

He gently pushed her down onto the counter in front of her, smoothing back her blonde locks so he could still see her face. She was magnificent... An ethereal creature that he would never get enough of.

He pushed her legs apart with light fingers. She obeyed instantly, feeling only slightly self-conscious about standing in the middle of her kitchen, completely exposed to the world. He put his hands on her hips... and then plunged inside of her.

"Ah!" She cried out at the overwhelming sensation, fingers curling. This was completely different from the first time they'd been together. That had been sweet and beautiful and gentle. This was none of those things. It was full of all the fire and passion they had been keeping locked inside for the last few weeks. It was urgent and hungry.

Natsu leaned against her back, finding her hands where they lay pressed against the counter, and entwining their fingers.

"God, you're perfect, Lucy..." He growled into her hair. She shivered at the words. He attacked her neck with burning kisses as they neared their climax. "I love you, Lucy." He breathed into her neck. "Never leave me."

What a silly thing to say, she thought. Like she could ever be without him now.

"Never." She promised. "I love you, Natsu. That will never change."

Her words finished him, and he cried out her name as he came. Feeling his love and overwhelming desire for her made her climax as well, and they came together, holding on to one another.

"Sweet Mavis..." Natsu groaned, holding her tightly against him. "You are incredible."

"I didn't do anything..." She said shyly.

He leaned back and flipped her around so he could look into her eyes.

"Lucy, you are everything." He was suddenly serious. Her eyes widened. "You are perfection."

"Stop..." She blushed fiercely and bit her lip, looking away. He cupped her face gently in one of his strong hands, and turned her eyes back to his. His sparkled with unshed tears. She gasped. "Natsu..."

"Lucy... I can't live without you."

"Whaaat?!" What did he mean by that? Surely not what she thought he meant…

He closed his eyes for a moment and seemed to be thinking hard about something. Finally, he opened them and held her gaze, his eyes were determined and full of love. She shuffled her feet, his intense gaze making her antsy.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." He said, hand still cupping her face. "Marry me."

She gasped, eyes wide as saucers.

"Y-you can't be serious..." Her eyes flicked between his, searching for the punchline of this joke he must be playing on her. Marry Natsu?

"Why not?" He asked, voice low and sexy. "We fit so well together."

"Uh..." She started, thinking about what they just did. He held up a hand, a small smile on his face.

"That's not what I meant." His hand cupped the other side of her face, holding it with the most tender of touches. "Ever since that first day that I met you, I knew there was something amazing about you, about us. And I haven't been able to get you off my mind since. That's why I asked you to join my team. Not because I needed a pretty blonde to pass as someone's maid." He chuckled at the memory. "But because I wanted you, even then. I knew I would fall in love with you."

"Natsu," Lucy had no idea he had felt that way for so long. She'd thought she was alone in her feelings...

"When we first made love, I pledged my life to you." He continued. "I want to do that for real, in front of all our friends. Please, Lucy, be my wife."

His tone was pleading, and his eyes gave away the barest hint of fear. It reminded her of the first time they'd been together, when he professed his love. That look of relief in his eyes when she said those words back to him. He may have been rough, and even eccentric at times, on the outside... But on the inside he was soft and full of love. She couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

"Yes." She whispered. His eyes grew impossibly wide. "Of course I'll marry you, Natsu." She smiled. A slow grin spread across his face.

"Thank Mavis." He breathed, and then captured her mouth in his once more.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah, so I suck at titles, haha, I wanted to use something intriguing, but couldn't come up with anything, so I just went with the obvious. And surprisingly that worked just as well! XD**


End file.
